randomeliminationtablesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Alpha Ranger/Alpha Survivor Brants
These are some brants. ON Survivor here is the list of episodes and seasons. I made episode titles. They dont have content other than immunity and elimination. It will have elimination tables as well. Remember these brants are on SURVIVOR. Challenges are below as well. Season 1: Borneo Air Date: March 27, 2015 Borneo had 16 contestants, Alpha, Ella, Topher, Gwen, Max, Courtney, Duncan, Leshawna, Beardo, Jasmine, Shawn, Sugar, Leonard, Samey, Dave, Amy. Elimination Challenges All Bark, No Fight - Chop down as many trees as possible in 10 minutes. Most team to do so wins. Curiousity Killed the Rat - Set traps on a field. The team to get through them without touching them first wins. Go For Broke - A series of events. Such as race, tennis, boxing, and volleyball. Samey and The Temple of Bad Things - Find a torch in a cave. For your team bring back the wrong one the other team wins. (Samey brought the wrong idol.) Pardon My Trench - Find a key in a trench with 1000 spiders in it. First team to do so wins a buffet. The Player - Be the last one awake. Last one awake wins for their team wins. Or when a whole team drops a team wins. Blood is Thicker Than Water - Swin underwater to find a key in the sand then find the right keys to open 5 of your team's chests. (someone gets injured) Fairly-Normal Activity - Race aganist a opponet person with the most points is the winner. (A tournament) Color Conquest - All get a color of spray paint. (Ella= Pink, Alpha = Blue, Leshawna = Brown, Gwen = Purple, Beardo = Orange, Duncan = Red, Dave = Black, Courtney = Grey, Amy = Green) All contestants get a zone/area and have 2 minutes to paint as much as they can. Person with the most paint wins a buffet and a night in a real bed. Person in last is eliminated. (Ella 9th, Courtney 8th, Gwen 7th, Beardo 6th, Dave 5th, Alpha 4th, Amy 3rd, Leshawna 2nd, Duncan wins.) 30 Maggots or Less - Person who eats most maggots in 2 minutes wins Imunity And a night in a luxury hotel. Photo Finished - Model, make an outfit in 30 minutes from supplies. Best person wins a trip to a beach and a buffet while they watch turtles migrate. On The Market - Name as many things you can find at a market. Then get 3 and change them into different ideas. Best ideas win. You win a buffet and a night in a real bed as well as a shower. Rewards At Their Finest - Transfer as many pounds/ounces of maggots with your head as you can. (use a helmet with honey on it.) IN a 3 minute time period. The winner, gets a shower, a toothbrush, a buffet, and a night of sleep! Little Cottage of Horrors - The challenge is to be in a "haunted" cottage. But it is just producers. Sneaky ones. The first person to leave is eliminated. Brokeback Mountain - Climb a mountain last person to the top is eliminated. You can slow people down. There are medical tents. Of Mice and Men - (these mice are tested) Go into a pit of mice and fine a block of cheese. Fastest person to do so wins immunity and a shower. Extreme Trivia - The final 3 (Dave, Amy, Courtney) Must do 50 questions of trivia. (rounds take about 10 seconds) the person with the least points wins. (Dave got 14, Courtney got 17, Amy got 19.) The Plan I - Make a plan on how to win the last challenge (stay awake the longest.) The Plan II - Make a plan on how to win the last challenge (stay awake the longest,) One Million Reasons to Win - Person to stay awake the longest wins. They get 5 things to use. (from the island so they find them) Season 2: Australian Outback 8 contestants returned by random.org contestants are Alpha, B, Topher, Dawn, Mike, Samey, Duncan, Lindsay, Beardo, Lightning, Zoey, Jo, Heather, Leshawna, Dave, and Gwen. To The Extreme - Get red or yellow paint (red = lopevi, yellow = yasur) and paint logos with no letters. One person on your team will guess who made the symbols. Team with most points wins immunity and showers. Bucket List - You have to make a list of best things to do if you had 24 hours left. Judges from season 1 (Sugar, Leonard, and Ella) will rate ideas 1 - 10 on everyone. For a total score of 80 (someone will sit out), team with most points is the winner. The winners get a buffet and entertainment. The Art of Mustache - Make paintings judges will rate 1 - 10 team with most points wins a hot tub and 2 chickens! The Sound of Music - Try to make instruments with the supplies you get. Best attempt to make a guitar wins for their team. The team wins a celebration and food table. (NO ELIMINATION) Bon Appetit - Eat levels of bad food 1 - Easy, 2 - Medium, 3 - Hard, 4 - Disgusting, 5 - Extreme, 6 - Insanity. People switch out. First team done wins GOOD food and 2 tubes of toothpaste as well as a toothbrush for everyone. Super Zero - Make super hero ideas and costums. From clothes supllies. Rate everyone 1 - 10 team with most points TOTAL wins. Gone Down Under - Find a key with your name on it in the ocean (spread out 15 feet deep) and bring it to jeff. You have 30 minutes the team to bring the most keys wins. Immunity and a night in the luxury hotel. Land Parts - Each team needs to make up a land. The best idea wins. The team that wins gets a shower and immunity. Sundae Muddy Sundae - First team to find ice cream, chocolate syrup, and a cherry. Then standing on their team platform they have to eat it all before the other team finishes theres. The winning team gets ice cream and showes. The Obsta-Kill Course - MERGE. Zipline, Climb, Rope, Run, and Duck. IN a long obstacle course the first person to get done wins. A night in the hotel is what they win. Sports-O-Rama - The final 8 are paired in 4 sports. Tennis, Volleyball, Dodgeball, and Basketball. There will then be 4 people. Those 4 will be in 2 pairs and be in the sport Dodgeball or Tennis. The 2 left then battle in a full game of basketball and the winner. Gets immunity, a shower, buffet, entertainment, and a hot tub! (NO ELIMINATION) Hide And Seek - A previous season one contestant (ella) goes to find people. The last one left wins immunity and entertainment. Also when you are found your shot with a bee-bee gun. Top Dog - Get a animal (chamelon) and get it to change to color red. First person to do so wins a night in the luxury hotel and immunity. Up. Up, & Away - Get a hot air ballon and be the first to get on a platform 50 feet in the air. First to do so wins fish for the next 2 episodes. You Ragatta Be Kidding Me - Get a boat and ride around the island 1 lap, (the island is not too big.) the first to do so wins immunity and a night in the hotel. The rest go to elimination. Eat, Puke & Be Wary - The Final 5 all make a food for someone to eat. The people to not puke in 2 minutes win. They win a night in the hotel. The Enchanted Forest - Final 4. The players start at the beginning of a forest and have to race to the end. They dont know where the end is. The first 3 to make it are safe. The last one too is eliminated. Get a Clue - They get a riddle of 10 people. Names are Bravo, Zulu, Mike, Jeffrey, Rick, Summer, Nicole, Carol, Heaven, and Lois. They has to get the murderer right. They get 2 guesses the 2 to guess right or closest to right win and go to the finals. (they are in seperate places) Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize - It is all a vote. The person with the most votes from previous cast members is the winnner. Elimination Season 3 Half the contestants from season 2 will make it into season 3 those contestants are... (IN ORDER) (Lindsay, Dawn, Gwen, Alpha, Zoey, Lightning, Topher, and Mike.) The new players are 4 people from total drama. (Noah, Bridgette, Alejandro, and Izzy.) The new contestants are... (Sonic, Tails, Sticks and Amy.) (You probably don't know sticks she is from sonic boom.) The tribes this season are Nagarote (red) and Rotu (green). Nagarote: Topher, Mike, Dawn, Alpha, Sonic, Bridgette, Amy, and Zoey. Rotu: Alejandro, Lindsay, Gwen, Tails, Lightning, Izzy, Sticks, and Noah. Welcome to Africa - A race through a maze the first team to get 4 members across wins. The winning team gets a blanket. Have a Bad Night - A producer of the show will be scaring the teams that are in different cabins. (they will be asked to be in the cabin for the challenge and nothing will happen until they get scared by things.) The team to have the most members after 45 minutes is the winner and they win a feast of doritos and mountain dew. Rewards For Help - They do challenges to get help through the season. This time it is to win fish supplies. Rewards For Help II - They do challenges to get help through the season. This time it is to win matches. A team goes to elimination. Perch - The team with most members after 1 hour win. The challenge is to stay on a platform above water. Jeff will be bribing you to get food and items. If you go down you lose. But you do have a 10% chance of winning an item. The winning team gets a night in the luxury hotel. Switcheroo - The teams switch. The challenge is too be the first team to go across a river get a stick, run back, get a stick, run back. 20 times. (members switch out.) Caption This - There will be 20 photos while members of teams will verse each other to make the best caption for an image. The best one will win a point. The team with the most points wins immunity and they win a buffett under the stars. For Camp - The first team to do all these obstacles. (all together) The obstacles are jumping hurdles, a puzzle, a slide and jumps. First team to cross with all members first wins immunity and a night in the luxury hotel. Odd One Out - First merge challenge. This time the 10 contestants remaining will play a game of Odd One Out. This game is kind of like the opposite of hot potato. The first round with 10 contestants, there will be 9 orbs dropped and you need to get one to be safe the person to not get one is eliminated. Until 1 remains. Dial M for Murder - It's a mystery challenge. (the title is Dial M for Merger because this episode is mystery and people are now arguing because of the merge.) Someone is the killer. From the cast. One of the 9 contestants. The first contestant to find out murderer and have proof wins. (not real murdering or murders.) Strategy and Buffets - The challenge is to be the first person to find a key and open a chest. In the chest is your award it is a blanket. You also win a buffet. Full of Possibility - Up 50 feet in the air. All at a time the final 8 will do through door 1 or door 2. They will walk and fall or suceed. Its half and half. The people to get through 5 doors without falling win immunity. Those people win sub sandwiches and coffee. 8 Tests 2 Winners - All 8 will take a 20 question test. (on survivor) the 2 highest scores win immunity, blankets, a nd pillows! The Big Race - There will be lots of jumping, running, climbing, and swimming. About a half mile in fact. The first person to make it too the finish line wins immunity, coffee, 1 shower, a toothbrush and toothpaste. Hot Potato - This is just hot potato until 1 person is left. The winner gets immunity and a night in a real bed. The Final 5 - The final 5. The final 5 do a contest a race to get find all 10 sticks hidden around a zone or part of the island. They are in trees. The winner is in the final four, and they get a night in a real bed. Know Thy Losers - The final 4. The final 4 do 20 questions on previous contestants of this season. Person with highest score gets to the final 3, and they get a mattress for the next few days. Survivor 3 Rundown - A rundown of what has happened in the season so far. Dear Mom and Dad - The final 3 get to video call there parents for 30 minutes. The challenge today is too be the first to eat a slice of old pizza. (its safe ;)) the winner is in the final 2 and they win food until the finale. The Final Wreckening - The finale. Past contestants and people from home vote for the winner. The person that gets the most voted is the winner of this season! Category:Blog posts